dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow Fort
Overview A fortress nestled between two cliffs that guards passage between them. It is the main focus in the quest A Fortress Besieged, and may not be entered until the quest is started. The fort is reached from Devilfire Grove and grants access to the Frontier Caverns. The Shadow Fort in Gransys is entered through gates from the south, and is divided into two areas by a second fortified wall with gates. A northern exit is accessed by a gatehouse built into the northernmost wall. From southern to northern entrances the fort runs approximately northwest. Southern area The southern area is mostly empty, containing a few fallen trees, Armor Piles and other miscellaneous detritus. A rough tunnel has been dug as an alternative access to the northern area - this is the starting point of the quest A Fortress Besieged. Northern Area The northern area has two equally tall towers on either side of the entrance which abut the side rock walls and entrances. The western tower holds the Shadow Fort Lever mechanism, whilst the eastern tower houses a ballista. The open area in the middle field of the northern area contains several climbable lookout towers, and to the west a storehouse and prison - the Station Room. Numerous goblin built tunnels run under the open area, with entrances in the northern part of the inner field, as well as adjacent south of, and within the storehouse-prison. Only characters under 150cm in height can enter these tunnels. The northernmost side of the fort has another fortified wall, with a gate to the region beyond, protected by a gatehouse-keep. There is also another small storeroom with an initially barricaded door, which can be entered from above or through the goblin's tunnels. The keep is built on three levels, with an entrance at the bottom level. The first level contains an open parapet with two ballistae, and a gate to the region beyond. The upper level contains a single large main room, the "Commandant's Antechamber". Near the entrance to the keep is a tunnel leading to the Frontier Caverns. Inhabitants During the quest A Fortress Besieged the northern area will have been taken over by Goblins, Hobgoblins and Cyclopes. On completion of A Fortress Besieged, the area will be patrolled by soldiers and stay free of monsters until Post-Game. The soldiers retaking the fort are led by Ser Robert. The seven men he commands are Ser Ewart, Ser Belus, Ser Zamir, Ser Abell, Ser Lenn, Ser Alden, and Ser Alisander. Post-Game the fort is retaken and goblins and cyclops return. Two Prisoner Gorecyclopes are encountered here during An Unseen Rival II. Loot *A Portcrystal in one of the cells in the Station Room (Dark Arisen only). *Liquid Vims are found on tables in the Station Room and Commandent's Antechamber. *Salubrious Brews are found on the floor in the cellar with chest 1 and behind the beam at Station Room. *Fiend's Perch and Grandblossom can only be found here. Quests *A Fortress Besieged *An Unseen Rival II - Slay the Prisoner Gorecyclopes held at the Shadow Fort. *The destination of several escort quests. For a route and guidance, see Escort Quest Walkthroughs. **Guardsman Sought escort quest with Chief Adaro. **A Parting Tribute escort quest with Ser Berne. **Scouting Mission escort quest with Mercedes. Notes *One needs to be 150cm or shorter to get inside the smaller tunnels. *Prior to the quest A Fortress Besieged the gate between northern and southern areas will be locked, and the goblin's tunnel absent. *If freed of monsters one can run freely in this area, without using stamina *One of the travel markers is on the open platform with ballistae in the northern gatehouse (Battlements on map). *Traveling through the goblin tunnels underneath the main area will gain another travel knowledge star. Gallery The Shadow Fort.png ShadowFortMap.png|Location map References Category:Locations